Collapsed
by FireyTenshi
Summary: In Mount Paozu, Goku stands along side a rival who is now a friend. But when matters heat between them, and battles revolve into self-defence with or without the other. G/V. New Chapter Up!
1. Prologue

**Dragon Ball Z - Collapsed**

**By: Flame-Washu (Vinny!)**

**Dedicated to: LoveMeKags LMK and CoProductions**

_Disclaimer - I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama. This is a fic created by me._

Rated - A (Adult) - Contains yaoi, hentai, sexual content, horror, and thrillers.

Any personal requests, please e-mail me at

**Preface**

Goku, is a descendance of the saiyan race, but all changes when he was accidentally converted to a nice and gentle boy. With life all forming up for him. A wife, precious children, dangerous enemies, and friends. But all turns down again when Vegeta proposes a single threat to break all silence.

This story severely contains horrific themes, sexual situations, and mature content. If you are younger than the age of 18, then be cautious, and do not blame me for being covered in overwhelming situations.

**Author's Note**

This story is setup as first person of Goku. So if you get mixed up through different eyes, you will be confused because the first person view is changed distantly thorought the story. Those characters include: Goku, Vegeta, and a typical Saiyan view. That is pretty much the narrator, but is hardly ever taking over the roll. Don't worry this story is not one bit so confusing that you can't follow anything. You will be fine, you will also enjoy this story very much you will want to keep your eyes open for every chapter that comes in maybe once or twice every week. But be aware this story has less than 10 chapters, so each chapter will be relatively long.

Also, Chapter 1 has no dialogue.

Thank you, enjoy and review!


	2. Forgetting You

**Chapter 1 - Forgetting You**

I releived my eyes and waited for my heart to calm, as I watch her swinging her arms and screaming at me. I felt so confused as if I had no clue what just happened between us. Where did I go wrong? It just seemed that all this time I would've been there for her a little more and not paying attention to her as much, I would've saved our relationship. But to tell the truth, she was not all that woman who used to have such a strong hold over me back then. Chi-ChI drooped in her form, eyes not as sparky, and even her yells become more vicious and tempting for me to stay away from her.

The entire day, she spent her time packing her clothes, taking pictures, and even taking all the food. The Ox King was upset, but hadn't said a word to me. I hated this, that horrible woman could even turn the person that I was so generous to all my life. I'm not going to allow her to pillage the happiness I have in my heart, even without her. The entire time she lied, lying about our love. But the first time seeing her again at the budokai, seeing her so determined to take her revenge that I forgot about her favor. The time she was blushing so much at me, the sweetness I gave her. But she wanted me for something other than me.

She kept attacking me, I wouldn't fight back though because she was being way to intent. The fire in her eyes, the swift movements of her arms and her slicing hands. Then she finally told me when she calmed down, that she remembers the day I have promised to have her hand in marriage. I had no other choice but to do so then. Being the shocking anonomys fighter and all, there was no way I would be able to pass her up.

Then we took finally, also missing the first moment we worked together as a team. I loved her enough to even turn on my own grandpa just to save her father. Jumping in those heavy sheets of fire, with a straining Annin above holding the giant furnac pot to let me take firebird gems to close the horrible fire invasion. Slipping to the bottom, Ch-ChI was on my mind, she was the reason I took that chance that my grandfather explained to me that if I didn't return on time, there would be no chance for me to escape. But now to think about all the things I've done for her, she betrays me, and plans to leave me with nothing.

The boys don't know too much of what's going on right now, Goten is out, and Gohan is with Videl. I just couldv'e stayed here more often to take care of the children and keep my wife company. But now it's all over, but for no reason I should deserve being parted and being left with squat. I would still be able to live here, but she's taking the dome house, which means I have to stay in grandpa Gohan's little hut to the side. The giant waterfall behind it would always calm me with even the most on my mind. But this would keep me overwhelmed longer than even I would expect.

The green strips od horizontal air waves were descending, and allowing the pink blush to take over. the sun was dipping in the horizon, and my life that I would count on to relax is now moving away from me. Is it because I was giving my family ignorance? It just doesn't make any sense, Gohan would be out as much as I, and he doesn't have to leave the home. Well it's probably because he was with Videl most of the time, and Ch-ChI understood that. But it's all over, I would have to survive eventually, but something told me that I could.

She continued babble at me and sometimes cough from the overuse of her high voice. I've had a headache long before she even started to yell, and it's now throbbing and wrapping my head tightly. Now I even hoped she would leave me by now, rather than try to reason with the air and throw shit at me. I was getting sick of this, could I just whack her upside the head and get it over with. After filling the jet with all of her luggage, she even took some of my belongings on purpose to make me twice as miserable. She was a bitch, ever since I gave her children she just became more and more irratable, she would throw things at us and sometimes skip dinner and let us go hungry a night.

She looked at me with now calm eyes, she gave me a frown and a heavy breath. I just looked at her shockingly and gave her a downing look on my face, and tried to push her to leave now. She walked over to me and gave me a hug, so light it was hardly even heartfelt. But I allowed her to continue, I rubbed her back softly. Then she quickly drifted away and jumped in the jet. She then ignited the engine and stormed out of the mountains, her jet getting farther and farther away from sight. I smiled as I waved lowly not really expecting her to notice.

When was Goten coming back from Vegeta and Bulma's? It's time for him to come home, oh wait. That's probably where Chi-Chi is headed right now. Damn, I hope not. I'd actually rather Goten stay with them then Ch-Chi picking him up. I went to the side and stared at the empty space which was where my house used to be. She was probably moving to west City, or even Gingertown to get an apartment. But I remembered that she always dreamed to live in the forest. But thanks to me or even so she did it all, she can't live the rest of her old age in the place that gave her the most memories and love.

Just two years ago, I defeated Majin Buu, and when I did Chi-Chi told me excitedly that she was going to be so happy that I was going to be able to stay on earth, rather than returning to the other world, and that her family could live in peace as a family. With Goten nearly becoming a pre-teen, and gohan is hitting college, the family was already kind of becoming a splitted deal. But she just had to give up whatever else she had, me her most prized possession. I didn't like her thinking that way of me, but it was just good enough to tell me that it was important for me to stay with her.

without a phone around, I couldn't warn Bulma that Chi-Chi was coming to take him, and I couldn't tell her to hide him. That would be illegal anyway for either of us to do that. But I at least wanted my youngest, sure I was never there for him in his early years, but i want to make that up to him and watch him become a man. He was after all, most like me. Gohan's personality mostly takes after his mother. But I didn't care, i just want one of them, but mostly Goten.

I started to smell quite a bit, like I haven't showered in a few days, just not worrying about anything other than watching Chi-Chi leave me day by day, that I forgot about training, hygeine, and even food. So i went over to the flowing river far up from the cliff of where my Grandpa's hut is. I undressed and allowed the wind to hit my body, feeling almost free, but still a little upset from all of this. I dived in and glided above water and allowing the cold to eliminate all of the bad odors, I remember being little, and always taking a swim in the nude, and always grabbing gigantic blue fish. One of the ways of how I met Bulma, and be where I am now.

I then went deeper and deeper into the depths that was pureness of clear and freezing cold water, letting me escape from all of the horrible things I've endured today. But now I feel that I would be able to take a deep breath, and start all over.

Arising from the cold coats of the water, and slowly looking up. I see two shadows covered with watery blurs. The shadows seemed to be waving at me. I went back underwater, knowing it wouldn't be anybody good for this moment. Then the voice broke the silent sounds of nature.

"Hey dad! Hey, it's me!" The familiar voice called.


	3. Light Shock

**Chapter 2 - Light Shock**

I went deeper, but then the energy finally felt familiar. It was my son, Gohan. I then sharply swifted upwards and arosed from the surface. I floated there seeing my smiling son's face. "Dad, how's it been?" He said leaning down and resting his hands on his knees. I smiled softly; I was torn apart to be left with the choice to tell Gohan what has happened to me and Chi-Chi. This pained me too much to even bear a look at Gohan. I just wished that none of this ever happened, so that even the rest of my family would not have to feel such pain.

It was all because of me, and that terrible misunderstanding that I gave off to Chi-Chi. I never meant to do this to her, ignoring my family was not even a choice. The rest of the world needed me. Fighting Majin Buu awhile back seemed to help me and Chi-Chi's relationship, after letting her know that we would finally be able to live as a happy family. But I got carried away in some departments, and all of the respect I had for Chi-Chi suddenly disappeared. That was because everything she's done for me and the rest of the family, I ignored it. Paying attention to fighting, and challenges, I was in the wrong for making Chi-Chi feel like shit. But hey maybe now, she deserved it. She was a crazy psycho woman at times, every time I would ask her if Gohan could come to battle with us, she would instantly decline and not tolerate it. Then she would stuff Gohan in his room to do his studies.

I would feel bad and get so angry at Chi-Chi, but I never said or did anything to her. I had to let her slip by and get away with that. Gohan would usually be given the chance to fight with us, but all for most, Chi-Chi was turning him into a nerd. Gohan wasn't that bad though, he had Videl around to keep him in the fighting soul, for that I had a really strong liking to Videl, I never showed it to her, but every time I would get a chance to see her I would thank her for finding the mean to get Gohan away from Chi-Chi as much as possible.

The grey mist from the river overflowed matching the sky's painting signaling for light rain. Gohan stood smiling at me, ""Hey! Want to join me for a swim, son?" I asked him. He chuckled lightly, and nodded. "Come on, it's a bit cold, but it's amazing!" I yelled back at him as he undressed his shirt and pants. He jumped in letting out a big yell, we laughed and started to glide down the river, the floor below the river was getting steeper and a bit lower. For the mountains had only a few flat lands and it made it harder for us to stay on a steady pace. I felt happy to be under a silver sky, and to be reunited with my son for the last time, I knew it would, because why would Gohan ever want to come back here? There was nothing here, Chi-Chi took the house and everything in it, all I had was the hut and I to protect me. He went under, seeming to be under a bit too long to me. I went under too to keep an eye on him.

The force of the river kept pushing me forward to get closer to Gohan, but I began to struggle staying within my own direction. I felt pushed and forced to an end, this I felt cold, and unable to lift myself to the top. I then saw Gohan swim against the currents and coming across a humongous fish that squirmed and tried to slip out of his hands. But luckily he had a tight grasp on it and kept it in his hands. I smiled, -That's my boy. - I thought as I smiled and finally found the strength to jump up from above, seeing Gohan come up as well. Seeing the jumpy fish trying to escape my son. I laughed, "Alright!" I yelled to him, he held up to fingers and winked.

"Dad, you have this. I have to get back home, sorry." He said sadly to me. I put a faint frown on my face. I came up from the water and looked closely at him, he knew.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I never mea-"I said, then he interrupted quickly.

"Nah, dad, its okay, it's not your fault." He said with a bright smile. I gasped at his words, he wasn't upset that me and his mother were separated, why? The air moistened and thickened, as sprinkles of rain came down hitting our black hair. "Just take care of yourself dad, I love you. You'll be fine, knowing you. You practically survived in the wilderness even as a kid." He said with a little laugh at the end. I tilted my head and smiled.

"Thanks Gohan, I love you too. I will see you sometime." I said to him. He got out of the stream and dried himself off. He then put back on his clothes; he waved to me with a light aura, letting me know that I'll be fine out here. I didn't know how that was even going to be true, I mean all this time, I would be able to fend for myself. I am in fact the strongest Saiyan alive, maybe the strongest being. Well Vegeta wanted that position for himself.

Gohan floated in the air and flew off, then disappearing the next moment. I looked sadly at the stormy sky, as then the rain hit down washing the fears away. I worried that if something went wrong, I'll be ill at ease. And everything would be all downhill from here. If this was the last time that I would ever see Gohan, I would be from a cross of happiness and sadness.

How can I easily watch my son go, this is terrible. But if something were to happen to maybe save me from all these horrid changes, I'd be happier. So much more with tranquility. Maybe there would be something, something that would bring me back to company. In which I needed the most. All I would need is someone new, or maybe even the last of someone who recently kept me out of the darkness. And kept me awakened with such arousing elements, someone who could keep my spirits burning, and my energies flaring.

Vegeta…

I dried myself of the hot spring waters dripping from my form. And I walked towards the little hut that belonged to my grandfather. I remember always praying to that four star dragonball, that he once gave to me, and then tables turned as Bulma appeared into the picture. She told me that six other similar balls could join together and grant a person a single wish. I wanted to not believe her, but it sounded better. But once I realized I had betrayed my grandfather, destroying him in my Oozaru form, I didn't want to turn back. Everything I would have done for my grandfather to keep our relationship together.

I hated myself for doing it, but I guess I couldn't blame myself all that much. It wasn't entirely my fault was it? I lost consciousness and fell into a disaster. I may have not done it again, because my tail was removed, I've always wondered though if it was possible if there was a way it could regenerate itself. I wouldn't count on it though. After that the Old Kaio told me it was possible, he hatched a plan stating that if my tail would come back my powers would be at their best, So I followed through. But before I knew it I was a giant golden Oozaru monkey again, almost killing Pan. But that's when I knew what I was doing was wrong.

I almost took out my entire family, but when the best of my emotions were brought out by Pan's tears, I came back to normal. Or at least I thought I was normal again, that is when my remarkable Super Saiyan 4 form was born.

The sun melted in the horizon and fell shortly after it was able to give off its bold rays of light. The sky died as the rain died, revealing the darkness.

Suddenly I heard the air flowing with arrival, I see spiky black hair, similar to mine. He looks small even from this distance. Turns out it was another one of my sons, Goten cam to see me. This gives me relief knowingthat Chi-Chi never realy took him yet, at least I don't think she did. My grown son came to look at me straight in the eye. Knowing he shouldn't be mad about the whole thing, it was NOT my fault she left.

"Dad, it's been awhile." He said to me with that innocent smile of his, I loved Goten. He was my favorite in that way, he just wasn't as odd-seeming as my son now is. He is jumpier and clearer, with the way he loves spending time with Trunks, that almost got me a little suspicious. Don't worry I will never let gotten know how strange it seems to me that Goten spends more time with Trunks than he even does with his current girlfriend.

"It has, listen Goten I know you are upset with all of this, but you must remember that just because we don't love each other as much as we used to, does not mean that we will take any love from you or your brother." I explained to him head on. Hoping he would understand, he confirmed that with an upsetting nod. I smiled for him trying to let him know it was okay.

"I know dad, I know it isn't your fault." He smiled lightly, I gave him a hug and let him return to his life with Trunks. With me, sooner or later I will fully accept their relationship as they want it to be.

TBC...

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, but I promise that every chance I get I will make sure I post the latest chapter. I hope you are getting yourself absorbed in the story, but otherwise I promise it will get better. Enjoy.

Plus, Fall to Pieces, and this (Collapsed) will be my last yaoi fanfic, but don't worry I will make them last long. I have a reputation to protect. All is well though, I give as much of my heart as I possibly can.


	4. It's Not in the Cards

**Chapter 3 – It's Not in the Cards**

Waking in the cut lines of night, I have not realized how early I did go to bed previously. The night was pure, and the moon was already low in the sky. What had I missed, apparently nothing. Life was dull, dead, deceased. Everything was just not exciting as they used to be. No more battles, no Chi-Chi to yell at me, no sons. I lost everything, everything making life not worth living for.

I stayed up through the endurance of midnight and had my self a snack; I started up the stove, and let it burn hot. I just let the stove run without putting a pan on it or anything in the oven. I just stared and wanted the heat to flow against me. It felt better now, it was so cold outside. The leaves were falling, making way for autumn, and the air was getting colder and thicker by the day.

Before I knew it, tears began to fall, streaming down my face. My face felt hot and flushed. I was dying inside as I knew it. I had nobody, after everything I've done for them; they decide to leave me with absolute nothingness. I hated them for making my life this way, why did I ever even want to save their pitiful lives. I just don't know how any of this even happened.

I heard the night's soft whimpers, and just stared out the tiny window. I want somebody, I need somebody. If life was over, why would I even be here. Everything was bound to be forgotten, or I would have to learn that. My whole life is going to end in a result of just having nothing.

I remembered that the stove was still on, so I ran to it and turned the signal off. The hut was warm now, but I still was hungry. Then I remembered that Gohan left a big fish with me, now where did I put that thing? I walked outside, letting a shiver generate from my body taking in the sharp chills. I looked around, then seeing the big fish over by the river; I smiled and went over to it.

Luckily no birds came down to feast upon it. I leaned in to pick it up, but no strength in me even had a chance to lift it. I fell over, realizing that my hunger was pushed aside long enough. I fainted and the darkness took me to rest.

Waking up, my eyes never opened. I just nearly felt my surroundings; I noticed I was on my bed. Wondering how I ever made it over here when I fainted, I could've never made the strength to walk all the way in here. It was all so confusing, what has happened since then. My eyes were still closed up, and I couldn't fully awake myself. I'm so hungry, but I don't even know if there is any energy in me to even get that again. I fainted right when I was about to grab that fish, and all is lost.

Maybe this is where it ends, death of hunger. How pathetic can this part of my life be? I need fuel, why now? This is probably where the world wouldn't need me anymore. It's just fates way of telling me my time is up, where I could still be able to be active and be the hero I always was. This is horrible, my muscles ached, and my head was possessed by a pounding headache. And no muscle was able to move an inch.

I see a shadow, like a dark angel arriving to take me out of my misery now. I even feel its hand touching my forehead, and it's dark orbs transferring from my attention. I was dead, this couldn't have been a dream. It felt to real.

"Kakarott." The voice said, I nearly screamed. But I couldn't because my state is in restrain. No, it can't be. There is only one person right now, who would ever know that name, unless. Is this Saiyan heaven? No, there can't possibly be such a ridiculous thing. But before I knew it, I found myself accepting the voice and finally opening my eyes to see his face.

"Vegeta, is that you?" I asked him weakly. My eyes were blurred preventing me from seeing his face completely. I had tears forming in the corner of my eyes, making my vision even more blurred out. When I regained full consciousness, but no energy, I see his face, smiling down on me.

"Yes Kakarott. You okay?" He said, the voice he carried made me feel at home, and even safe. Knowing Vegeta, he was always one to give me the impression that the only thing he wanted to do was rip me to shreds, and defeat me at all costs. But why in the world was he here, how can there be an answer for his completely unexpected appearance.

It was so puzzling; he usually doesn't want anything to do with me, unless it's for fighting. But this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. Vegeta, has come to my aide? It was unreal. "You just passed out for awhile, I made you something to eat. You should really get something to eat." He said, his voice making me warmer and warmer. I smiled with all the energy in my face. He then brought a plate over that had mashed potatoes, fish, and corn. I was so happy that I could eat again. I took a big bite out of the potatoes to let myself know that my hunger will end. I took my time with my plate, usually I would eat like a maniac, but even I couldn't do that right now. He sat on the bed, looking around the cramped hug, then every other moment he would look back at me and give me a hot smirk.

I finished finally, setting the plate down on the tiny end table, which Vegeta took over to the sink. The tiny house had a small kitchen, it wasn't completely cramped, it was big enough for anyone to live in. Which I guess Vegeta found to accept. Reminding me still, I was incredibly confused as why Vegeta even came over here in the first place. So I needed to know right forth. "Vegeta, can I ask you something? But try not to take it personally." I asked him softly, I sent off the good vibes of my aura to let him know I was appreciating everything he is doing for me right now.

"Oh, what's that Kakarott?" He said glancing over at me quickly. I smiled again for him briefly.

"Why exactly are you here?" I asked trying not to sound cold. But he knew as hell what I was talking about. He may not be the nicest person around, but he had his days. But it was a little scary for me to think as why he would just show up here and take care of me. This is probably one of the random acts of Vegeta. Which frightened me at some degree.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Things weren't going so well with Bulma, so I decided to leave at some point." He told me plainly. I didn't know that something has gone wrong between him and Bulma, but I wonder what did exactly happen? It couldn't have been money issues because Vegeta didn't care about that stuff, it couldn't have been something about there kids because they never did anything wrong. Even if they did I would still be sure that that wasn't the case.

"Well, what exactly did happen." I asked him, he can't just say that, because it didn't make sense. From the feeling and impression I was getting I was dead sure he would not blow off Bulma for me.

"Nothing, just issues, now that's enough. I don't want to talk about it anymore!" He said, I backed down a bit. Wow whatever did happen up at the Capsule Corp, it was something really serious. But I'm still not able to figure out what could've possibly allowed them to separate. They were the perfect match if you ask me, never before could they find something that could drive a wedge between them.

Vegeta changed, he calmer, sweeter, and a little less irritated. It was strange; I like this side of him. It also scared me though; it was completely unlike him to be this way. Didn't his separation with Bulma upset him not one single bit. "Hey Kakarott, Where's your bitch of a wife at?" he asked. I was afraid he would, but I have nothing to hide form him now. But hey maybe I won't tell him since he won't tell me what happened with his family.

"Not telling, unless I get a complete answer from you Vegeta." I said smartly.

"Ugh, never mind! Who cares about your stupid wife anyway." He said with the raspy voice he unlocked again. I guess he really doesn't want me to know what happened between him and Bulma. I don't blame him, I don't really want to bring up Chi-Chi either. I somehow managed to already get over her.

"Well Vegeta, I don't blame you for not wanting to bring up Bulma, but that's the same way I am right now with Chi-Chi. I guess we both received the change of our lives." I told him. He looked over at me sitting on the bed again with a returned smile.

I gave him one back to him as well. We stared at each other for awkward but initially strange moments. Then I spoke.

"Thanks for dinner, Vegeta." I said

TBC…

Author's Note – Yeah I know, get rid of the wives so they could be together, blah blah blah. I'm such a typical writer. But hey I hope you like it so far. I'm doing the best I can, considering I can only write this one in school which is not my best writing environment. I write at my best on my bed in my room. Well for a quick preview on this one, Goku and Vegeta are apparently going to work together for a certain purpose. They live together and live a very bumpy life. This story will get hot I promise. But sadly this story has a very long way to go. I hope you would be okay with that. The Mature Reader rating will soon be relevant to the story's content. So don't be like, why is this rated M when there's nothing bad in here? It will all come together. I would love to hear reviews from ya'll.

To Reviewers – I'm glad you are getting into it and you are waiting for my updates, I just wanted to say thank you so much for them. They are so awesome.

To **LMK** – You know I love your initial story "**Planet Vegeta: Final Rewrite**" so I am taking just tiny bits of that story and giving my story just a little bit of what your story has. Don't worry I'm not a copier, I just love taking ideas and repainting over them. I love you so much, and I can't wait for your updates. Also I wanted to be able to contact you, so I will e-mail you every once in awhile to catch up with you. But also, I'm a bit depressed too, so don't feel bad. A lot of writers usually suffer from depression and they feel that writing is their only way out of that certain sadness. I feel the exact same way right now. Just keep doing what you are doing, and I'll be right alongside of you.

Thank you and look forward to the next chapter.

- **FlameWashu** -


	5. All These Scars

**Chapter 4 - All These Scars**

He walked outside and stood by the river of course, he pulled himself in his thoughts harder than I thought he could. My question for Vegeta is, why is he here with me. I wouldn't even know how he knew I was here. Unless he sesnsed me out here all alone, or when I fainted, my energy signal almost vanished. I just hope he's here for all the right reasons. But hey, I wonder if he knows that I wanted Chi-Chi to leave all along, not really showing my sadness for her departure. This is the time that no one else in our lives has to be a part of. I wonder if he could have completely abandoned Bulma and Trunks just to be here for me. If that is so, then he may really think of me as his best friend. But I shouldn't be so sure, he never said anything close to that before.

I wouldn't think he would have lied about being in an argument with Bulma, and deciding to just "leave". It has to be much more complicated than that. But I did not want to keep dwelling on his real reasons, or I may end up saying too much about it to him. That he'll get frustrated with me. I better just keep everything on a silent level. It's not like both of us are actually in pain because of that.

After he had fed me some food, all my energy came back to me. It's so strange, I am not one to starve. I laughed at my thought, and struggled to get up from my bed. I wanted to see what Vegeta was up to outside. It took me a few seconds to be totally back to my normal self, I feel invincible again. All thanks to Vegeta. I walked outside and saw him stand there, not looking over at me. I went over to where he was standing and and put my hand gently on his shoulder. Now he had looked at me, he smiled. "I appreciate you coming out here, it means so much." I said with a smile, this moment brought back memories of the two of us in Hell together.

When we said our good-byes after we had fused to fight Janemba. His smile was painted on my memories ever since, it was the perfect moment. And now I have another. "It's no problem, I thought you needed the help more then you ever had before." He said smirking, then crossing his arms, putting a little bit of that guard up again. I always knew that about Vegeta, he always played it extremely safe when it came to being soft and heartfelt. But what was wrong with that, everything he does is perfectly fine. It's within his nature to keep pride, it could last forever for all I knew.

"I did, thanks." I said, then I looked at the waterfalls before me. Then I realized, that this mountain is my home. I loved everything about it, I never want to leave this place, this is where I will die. And until then, this will remain my Heaven. I looked over to Vegeta, I wanted to share it with him if possible. He may even stay here of he finds that he has no place else to go, not that I want that to happen to him, but because it may be possible that I need him more then anyone else right now. He looked over to me again, pointing to the river. "Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked me. I smiled widely, and nooded.

"Sure, why not?" I said. Then I wasted no time in throwing my shirt and gi's off. I removed all the weights and my wristbands, and I dove into the water. He took a moment to get out of his spandex outfit and gently slip away into the water. I was underwater, I was able to open my eyes and still see clearly. Something I was able to do ever since I was a kid, that's how I caught my fish then. I saw him underwater, just gliding around calmly and just enjoying the sensation of the perfectly cold water.

For my eyes to finally take in, he was a lovely sight to behold. Smooth abs, only crypted by the shape of his scars and the depths that they have. A very slender body that rides down to his amazing ass. Legs that are built strongly, and arms that have muscles that bulge out as far as mine do. But he is smaller then me, just shorter. I never thought that his size was the reason for him to be any weaker than me. I never doubted his strength before, he thought I did when he told me about his envy for my power in Hell. That's not what I thought at all.

His hair spiked sharply with energy within those dark brown locks. And his face was in a state of content from what I could tell. And that's how I felt too, I wanted to get closer to him. Just for a moment. I swam slowly over to him, with him spotting me from that distance he smiled and spun around. I watched him in a daze, he was so beautiful underwater. Then again, he always was. I just knew that there was something about him that made me burn with need. He was so attractive, that I had fallen in love with him for that exact same reason as well.

I waited for him to come closer to me as he swam delicately around me. Why was he being so calm, and why did he seem so gentle at this time? I didn't worry too much on it, I know how to handle times like these. They were very innocent moments, and at the same time they were very powerful. So I slid towards him and he saw me. Then I gently began to wrap my arms around him. _"Kakarrot?" _Vegeta thought inside his mind. I rubbed his back to assure him that I had heard him. Wait a minute, was there some sort of telepathy connection between us?

Realizing that I really had heard his voice, I wanted to talk to him in return. But I didn't want to do that just yet, I did not answer. I just continued caressing his smooth back. I could feel him purring against my chest. That turned me on so much, that I could feel my blood rushing down to my erection. His eyes widened as they stared into mine. I moved my hand over to his scarred chest and traced them with my fingers, they were very deep. He had told me that they were all caused by punishment when he was working for Frieza and his henchmen as a child.

I felt some sympathy for him much. I wish he hadn't had to go through that, it seemed like it would have been a horrible time of his life. I'm sure it was, there was no doubt in my mind that Vegeta had been suffering so much after he had been traded over to Frieza at only ten. His father had no choice but to do so, in fact, if it weren't for that very decision, he would not have made it at all. Frieza would clearly have killed them both. So I say grace that whatever happened to assure Vegeta's safety was just fate altogether.

A fate in which we will both be joined together and to be happy, Maybe forever, or maybe not. These are the moments that I live for.

I looked longingly into his dark eyes as I caressed his cheek, he looked solemn to completely understand what I was doing. But he was aware, he would have to be. Then my face was mere inches from his as I slowly closed my eyes, and my lips fell onto his. His lips were very soft, so full and delicious. Especially with the neverending water around us. I could feel the current getting heavier with all the intensity that me and Vegeta were creating. My hands went back around his back and I massaged him lovingly. He took the flattery well, but I really wanted this in all that's fair.

My tongue licked his lips in a request for admittance, he happily obliged as he opened his mouth a little bit as my tongue slid in. His tongue met with mine and the writhed all around in an epic battle for dominance. My head moved with the melodic rhythm of his hips rocking against my own. My God Vegeta, this is incredible, I don't ever want to have to let go. My hand moved swiftly down his back and landing on his ass, groping his ass lovingly, and squeezing it softly. This caused Vegeta to blush thickly. He brought his around as well and caressed my own and traced his fingers down the line. My erection hardened much at this.

I let go of his lips, realizing we still did not need air at this time. We saiyans apparently could stay underwater for over an hour without coming to the need for oxygen. I moved down and my face came across his erect dick. It was long and smooth, with the perfect amount of thickness. I moved my lips to close around it and I began to suck it very slowly. Vegeta moaned through his throat and placed his hand over my head. As my head moved back and forward against his hips, his dick filling my mouth completely, I swirled my tongue around it as passionately as I could.

Vegeta could not take it any longer, he gripped my hair and silently came inside my mouth. It got mixed with water, so it was easier to swallow. I rose back up to him and kissed him again. I was grateful for him at this moment, he gave in. And I never thought he would do that, for this time may never come again. We smiled once more at each other and rose above the water eventually to grasp the air as quickly as we could. I shook my head to get some of the water out. Then I reached for the ledge to get out and get dressed. He did the same, and waved.

"I'm going to search for firewood, Kakarrot." He said and flew off.

TBC...

**Author's Note: Well, I knew that this story was like frozen in time for awhile, but I wanted to put in another chapter because the story felt so abandoned. Finally, Goku and Vegeta did something if you catch my drift. They are way too perfect together. I wonder if I'll bring myself to do another chapter soon. But you gotta do something for me, I got to get at least a few reviews for this story to continue, Maybe you will be the lucky reader to review this. Okay, thanks for your time to read this. Please keep your hopes up for the next chapter, I really think I will be able to return to this. Thank you.**


End file.
